Intelligent Access (IA) system for vehicles is a system that enables vehicle entry and start capabilities without any action from the user if the user has a valid key fob. IA systems are also known as passive entry pass starts (PEPS) systems. A remote keyless system (RKS), enables access to the vehicle, without using a traditional key or other mechanical device, or otherwise making physical contact with the vehicle. Typically, remote keyless systems include a remote control comprising buttons or switches for enabling control of vehicle functions. The remote control may be in the form of an independent key fob separate from an ignition key of the vehicle, or a key fob built into the ignition key handle. Conventional remote keyless systems typically include a remote keyless entry (RKE) system for enabling remote, keyless control of the vehicle's doors, including, for example, locking and unlocking the door locks or other electronic locks in the vehicle, opening and/or closing the trunk, tailgate, sliding doors, or other electronically-operated doors. Typically, the key fob includes a lock button for locking all vehicle doors and an unlock button for unlocking one or more of the vehicle doors.
Conventional remote keyless systems can also include a remote keyless ignition (RKI) system for enabling remote, keyless start of the vehicle's engine. In such cases, the key fob includes a remote start function for start the vehicle to condition the cabin of the vehicle and a panic button for activating the vehicle's alarm system. An unauthorized user may use such conveniences to open and start the vehicle.
To prevent unauthorized access, customers may purchase aftermarket metal products (i.e., Faraday Shields) that shield the passive key (PK) fob from any unauthorized radio frequency (RF) signals. In addition to the added expense of such aftermarket products, another drawback is the inconvenience of this approach as the customer must remove the passive key out of this protective pouch each time to unlock or start the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for a passive entry disabling system and method to prevent unauthorized unlock and start of the vehicle.